The present disclosure relates to a starting device including a damper mechanism, a lock-up clutch, and a centrifugal pendulum vibration absorber.
Conventionally, there is known, as a starting device of this type, a starting device that includes: a multi-plate lock-up clutch including a friction plate with friction materials attached to front and back surfaces thereof; and a centrifugal pendulum vibration absorber including an output element of a damper mechanism serving as a support member and a pendulum mass body swingably supported by the output element (see, for example, WO2010/037661). In this starting device, a peripheral portion of the friction plate of the lock-up clutch and a peripheral portion of an annular coupling member (reference numeral 36) fixed to an input element of the damper mechanism via rivets are fitted and coupled to each other. Thus, power is transmitted from the friction plate that is in frictional engagement with a housing (input member) to the input element of the damper mechanism.